RESET
by ToadYoshi
Summary: The Genocide Ending is complete and the timeline has been erased. The world lies in darkness, nonexistent. But the darkness will not last forever. Soon, the anomaly's patience will wear out and a deal will be struck. It is time to R.E.S.E.T. Rated T for somewhat unrealistic violence and some possibly upsetting moments? Basically just to be safe.
1. Makings of Genocide

Once upon a time, two races lived upon the earth, in harmony; HUMANS and MONSTERS.

These two species lived in peace together. They respected each other and it was very common to see humans and monsters being friends. It was almost as if there was no difference between them.

But one day, a war broke out between the two races. This was a war created out of fear of the monsters' magic, and ended because of the humans' power.

The MONSTERS were defeated, and were locked underground by a magic spell. They were banished from the surface forevermore, leaving them with very limited space.

One day, many, many years later, a human called Chara fell into the underground. They were accepted by the MONSTERS and the royal family treated them literally like their own child.

But this child fell ill upon poisonous buttercups, and died a few days later.

Their final wish was to see the golden flowers from their home village. The village of the HUMANS who resided near . By this time the legend of the monsters was a myth, degraded as religious and simple nonsense.

Their sibling and best friend, Asriel, took them there by absorbing Chara's SOUL and passing through the barrier.

But the humans thought Asriel had killed Chara. The humans fatally wounded Asriel, leading him to die. He went back underground and died in his mothers arms. The kingdom was struck. Their king declared a war on the humans, and then their queen abandoned them in disgust.

Six more humans fell, but the MONSTERS showed no mercy to them after what had happened to Asriel, their royal prince.

The human children were shattered and their SOULS placed into a jar. Just One more human soul was needed in order to break the barrier…

But when another child fell into the Underground they seemed to have other ideas. Nobody survived their genocidal, ruthless onslaught, and the timeline was obliterated, leaving nothing

The world lay in darkness, nonexistent. But the darkness would not last forever. Soon, the anomaly's patience would wear out and a deal was struck.

It was time to R.E.S.E.T.

As the world stuttered to a start, Frisk found themself standing on the flowers; the ones from the start of their "journey." They were largely ignored and irrelevant in the first timeline and had no reason to think this would be any different. They wished the landing would have just allowed them to…

But they could not brood upon that. Frisk's body advanced into the next room, forgetting to expect a fake-cheery flower standing in their way. "Howdy, I'm-"

"Cut it, Flowey." Frisk briskly replied.

The flower looked at them, confused. Then his memories started to awaken.

"I'm sorry, Chara… I'll let you through… please don't fight me…"

As far as Frisk knew, Flowey thinking they were a psychopathic genocidal murderer was (ironically) completely harmless, and the arrangement suited them just fine. After all, they kind of were. So they walked into the Ruins, right on cue for Toriel's daily check.

Frisk decided to stop talking at that point. After all, why do anything when you don't really matter? Being able to talk but nothing else only magnified the pain, as a reminder of what they once were, of what they could once do. They had no intention to be the anomaly's slave, the anomaly's connection to the real world.

Their pain kept them unaligned.

So they watched as the anomaly advanced. The first SAVE point was reached; The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination. Frisk felt a surge of determination; it wasn't theirs.

Soon enough, Froggits and Whimsuns were all over the Ruins, creating a huge mess in the wake of Frisk's body. They all screamed for help; yet nobody came. Vegetoids, Moldsmals, Looxes, Migosps, all of them were killed without a second thought. As if they didn't matter, as if they weren't real.

And all Frisk could do was watch.

As Frisk lost their DETERMINATION, the anomaly collected it, and became strong enough to take out any non-boss monster with almost no chance of failure. So the anomaly succeeded. Until they became conscious they could never rebel, and until after they have rebelled they couldn't become conscious.

"Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"

CHARA LV 4 HP 32/32

|FIGHT| |ACT| |ITEM| |MERCY|

…

…

21614

"Y… you… really hate me that much?" Toriel stammered. "Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you… But them! Ha… ha…"

Toriel turned to dust.

 _Wishing to save your adoptive mother fills you with DETERMINATION._

Frisk was determined to not let this happen again... not after what Toriel did. They had to at least try to save her... that's the least they could do...

As a principle, DETERMINATION is a SOUL virtue, and those with DETERMINATION souls get power from it. Certain events can boost your DETERMINATION greatly, and therefore your power. At the start of UNDERTALE, Frisk's Determination is 1000, and yours is 2000. When Frisk suffers lack of control and a body, their determination rapidly drops, and yours grows.

And so Frisk's DETERMINATION rose steeply, until they felt completely committed to the task in hand.

Frisk knew there was only one way to defeat the anomaly; to have more DETERMINATION, or else increase your DT until it exceeds the anomaly's. They also knew that the only way to save Toriel was to R.E.S.E.T. And they knew that the only way to R.E.S.E.T was to have the most DETERMINATION.

Using their DETERMINATION Frisk escaped from their body, which was currently occupied by the anomaly. They knew their SOUL couldn't take control of their former body until it was unoccupied, because there would be no way to get their SOUL in the driving seat otherwise; Frisk knew there could be no fighting in their vessel.

Frisk needed a vessel to stop the anomaly, and knew where one was. Turning back, Frisk entered Toriel's body, which awakened immediately. They knew the anomaly was stronger, and that they still had the LV from the last timeline... but the real fighting wasn't going to happen on a battlefield, and Frisk knew that better than anyone.

The real fighting, the battle of determination, was going to happen inside their minds.


	2. Doing Things My Way

_"You really hate me that much?"_

 _"You're not really human, are you? You're empty inside."_

 _"My brother'd really like to see a human, so it'd help me out if you kept pretending to be one."_

 _"You can do a little better! Even if you don't think so! I promise..."_

 _"You'd better stop right where you are... Cause if you wanna hurt anyone else... you're... You're gonna have to get through me, first."_

 _"Right now, everyone in the world… I can feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have one goal. To defeat YOU."_

 _"You're not just a threat to monsters… but humanity, as well."_

 _"It's a beautiful day outside… birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you… should be burning in hell."_

 _"I can be useful to you… Please don't kill me."_

Frisk woke up with a sudden jolt, and was fully merged with Toriel's body. Despite the emergence of some memories they'd rather forget forever, they were grateful that they actually had a body now, and they knew exactly how they were going to use it. So they stood up, and got a feel for walking again. Just for fun, they also set the wall on fire. All that was left to do now, in this timeline, was obliterate the anomaly that had cursed their life for so long, and get their real body back inside their control. Then they could move onto the next.

 _Preparing to fight somebody who has used you for so long fills you with DETERMINATION._

"EN GARDE!" Frisk shouted, challenging the anomaly to a fight.

"Well, well. Isn't this interesting, Toriel!" the anomaly replied.

Frisk was shocked that the anomaly could still talk after they, the previous "ambassador" left… and why did it have red eyes? What was going on?

"Or should I say… FRISK." The anomaly aimed a hit. Frisk dodged.

"You know, I'm usually a pacifist. Until I met you, I never thought I would ever hate somebody enough to kill them. But you proved me wrong… you MEGALOMANIAC!" Frisk ranted. They charged an attack which was a mixture of fire and human attacks. The anomaly mostly dodged it, but took a bit of damage.

"Heheheheh… This all would never have happened if you weren't an _IDIOT_ Frisk.", the anomaly teased. They attacked and missed again.

"So what? I'd rather be an idiot than evil!" they screamed back. The pure hatred they felt for the anomaly was an unusual feeling. Nevertheless, it helped them fight where their morals would usually not let them. And they were grateful for that.

"And that's where you're going completely wrong, Frisk. No wonder you're so weak... with your perception of "evil" ruining any hope you ever had of power." the anomaly grinned.

 _Your will to show the anomaly your power fills you with DETERMINATION._

Frisk summoned a small fraction of DETERMINATION. It cost the anomaly a lot of health points, but it's hard to kill someone with 111 HP. As in, really difficult unless you're something special. Which, to be fair, Frisk was.

"Pathetic, Frisk… let me show you true power." The anomaly pulled out almost half of their DETERMINATION, throwing Frisk to the ground and shattering them to peices… Except that they refused to die. They refused to give in.

 _Your will to live fills you with DETERMINATION._

"I have to thank you. Your attempts to kill me have made me stronger, more determined… " Frisk smiled. The anomaly's confidence started to dissapear.

Frisk pulled out all of their DETERMINATION. It was truly a sight to behold. The red blob advanced towards the anomaly with almost instant speed. It was so loud Frisk wondered if it would break the sound barrier! There was a dangerous chance of them going insane with this act of pulling out so much at once, but it was a risk they were willing to take. After all, this was the only way they would be able to save the monsters, and themself as well.

"Now I can crush you, and save this timeline."

The anomaly was defeated. **Frisk gained 59 LV.**

Once they were settled in their body, Frisk decided that they were going to RESET. And this time, things were going to happen their way.

"I knew you had it in you, Frisk..." they heard a voice say. But they had already pressed the button.

The timeline whirled into darkness once more, and deleted everything that had happened since the last RESET. Once it was done, Frisk woke up on the ground.


	3. Frisk's Diary, Part 1

**Day 1**

Hi, mysterious person that doesn't exist. My name's Frisk, and I'm currently sitting next to some random sunflowers!

I'm a ten-year-old kid who fell into the Underground, where the terrifying monsters live (/sarcasm) and got possessed (I think that's how it's spelt!) by a random anomaly (Chara taught me that word.) with really, really high DETERMINATION. Like, my soul's literally made of the stuff, and it had about thirty times as much DT as me.

Then the timeline got Reset (don't ask me why or how, I don't know!) and I was alive again. I was still possessed though, and may as well have been dead in the darkness. So I broke free from my former body, got ridiculously high DETERMINATION from my will to live, and be a person, again, killed the anomaly that harmed me, and Reset back to the start of my journey.

Now that I have control, there is an important choice to make. I made this diary to figure everything out from a third-party point of view, as if I was talking to somebody else. Like, do I kill anyone in this timeline? I think there is no reason to kill any of the regular guys. No way am I killing Toriel, or Papyrus. They're just too nice to lay a finger on. Sans shouldn't be a problem, anyway. I mean, he's too lazy to fight me unless I've killed almost everyone else. Undyne…? I dunno. Undyne is scary. If she doesn't let me through to Hotland, I might have to fight her. I don't want to, though. Mettaton just kinda wants attention; he should spare me if he gets it, and Alphys won't be an issue. I don't think she knows how to fight properly, even if she wanted to. Asgore… Asgore might not let me spare him because he's the king of monsters and wants my SOUL!

Hmm… that anology seems rather sensible. I think I'll stick to that.

So I've decided that I'm going to keep a record of stuff here now. I mean, I could stick to the purpose I started writing but it probably won't be useful. It's strange how my mind can change in the matter of five minutes. Oh well!

 **Day 2**

I started my journey yesterday, of course. I met Flowey in the corridor and told him to cut it, and not fight me because I knew who he was. It worked. Toriel then came along, and introduced herself as the caretaker of the ruins. She told me to spare the monsters, instead of fighting them. Unlike someone I don't really know, I didn't need to be told twice, so I started of by sparing the dummy, and a Froggit in the next room (although Toriel frightened it to make it go away. I still showed it mercy though!). After completing some puzzles, Toriel told me to walk through a room on my own. *cue dramatic music* Seriously, she is so overprotective! It's not like I'm going to die of exhaustion or something after walking across a room!

So when she left me to get some groceries I decided to show her I was strong enough to be independent by going through the Ruins myself

I took three pieces of candy from a candy bowl. Chara says that it was a disgusting thing to do, but there were so many, I was hungry, and I didn't even know if monsters ate! Maybe they just made food for any human kids? They seem nice enough to do that, right? Only two monsters made the anomaly RESET on a pure GENOCIDE.

I befriended some Froggits, Whimsuns and Moldsmals; they were nice, but I couldn't really talk to them, so they weren't much for conversation. I also met a very belligerent rock, befriended some Vegetoids (carrots.) and solved some more puzzles. I still had most of my HP! (The same can't be said for the candy. I had none of it left. Hey, it healed me! But you don't taste it for too long. Still nice!)

I found Toriel near a house near the end of the Ruins. .. I thought she would be angry at me for wandering off against my instructions, but she wasn't. She blamed it on herself! Poor Toriel… alas, I'm hardly going to take the blame now. :p

We then went into the house at the end of the Ruins. Turns out it belongs to Toriel! It's very neat and tidy, especially since the Ruins are, well, kind of chaotic.

I know I've said this before but Toriel's place is really neat! When you enter it, there's a neat, cream coloured hallway. To the left is her living room, which has this really huge brown sofa and a more Frisk-sized chair. She likes snails. No, really, she reads a snail fact-book to pass the time. And snail pie, which I don't really share her enthusiasm. She's got other cool books too! I'm reading one about the history of human-monster relations right now. They used to be good friends, believe it or not! What happened? Well, human paranoia happened, as it turned out; the humans got scared of the power Monsters could generate after absorbing a human SOUL. But if they had no Human SOUL, Monsters couldn't hope to beat Humans in a 's why Toriel and all my friends in the Ruins are stuck underground. I hope I can save them someday.

When I told Toriel about this diary I'm keeping, she encouraged me to write in it. I hope she doesn't read it! If you're there, Toriel, you're invading my privacy! Stop it! Or I will be forced… to read your diary! I bet you have one, y'know! And I'll know if you're reading this!

Anyway, I'm not sure what to do next. I don't want to leave the Ruins just yet, but if I'm going to save all monsters, and right the people who I, or the anomaly at least, have wronged, then I'm gonna have to leave sometime in the near future. But I don't want to leave Toriel here by herself! She made it clear last timeline that she thought I would die if I left, and I bet she was lonely as well. I don't want her to feel lonely. I don't want that at all. This is turning into quite a catastrophe!

And what am I going to do with Sans? He remembers the RESETS. He said that much last timeline; I don't want to do too many, for his benefit, but sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do, and he probably won't understand. Nobody would believe me if I told them the truth, and if I did they would probably kill me anyway. So I'm just gonna befriend all of them, and see if I'm able to save them all, without giving them the whole R.E.S.E.T talk. Maybe the Royal Scientist can help with that; saving them, I mean. I may be a kid, but I have a lot of information, originating from the surface, that they probably don't have down here.

 **Day 3**

Toriel made me eggs and bacon for breakfast today! It was delicious. We spent half of an hour talking about snails. I'm not that interested (I'd like to hear from anyone else who reads books about snail facts!), but so much passion for the subject is becoming infectious! And the information that she keeps telling me is soaking into my mind! Anyway, did you know that some snails hibernate? I can tell you I didn't. Then again I know next to nothing about snails.

I tried playing with some toys Toriel had, but I didn't enjoy them much. They were probably made for monsters, not humans like me. Maybe these toys are for younger humans. Either way, I decided to read a book again. My new one is called The History of Earth. It's disturbingly inaccurate, but also funny! Did you know that in 1880, King Senpai rose to the Japanese throne and conquered Communist Korea? Neither did I, because it never happened. Still, this string of false events was amusing. For a while.

For lunch, I had butterscotch pie. I had that for dinner yesterday, but better twice than never! Toriel and I talked for a while about my new book. It says that humans fight with giant swords, usually in small numbers, about personal issues. I get the feeling some of this "history" comes from anime. Guess I was right about the "monsters don't have as much information underground" thing.

But then I started thinking about leaving the Ruins. I mean, there's not much to do here but Idon't want to leave Toriel here alone, and I don't really want to leave my friends. But I'm not doing much inside the Ruins right now. What I really, really want is to save all of the people I hurt. Toriel… Papyrus… Undyne… Monster Kid… Mettaton… Asgore… Flowey… Sans.

So, I decided that I'm going to spend a lot of time with Goatmom tomorrow, and all of my friends in the Ruins. On the day after that, I'm gonna go to the door and ask Toriel to let me leave. I remember that I can do that, even if I myself didn't do it. That's the problem, you see… **I can never forget.**

Well. Sayonara for today.


	4. Frisk's Diary, Part 2

**Day 4**

I went and did it. I left the RUINS for good, to fufill my own destiny.

I felt disgusting leaving Toriel alone, to be honest… She warned me to go back to Home, where we could be happy and live in peace. She told me that every human that fell down here was brutally murdered, that they were slaughtered like chicken by Asgore, the King of all Monsters… I wonder what she'd think if she knew that I killed Asgore in one hit, by my own bloodstained hand...

But I refused to turn back. I followed her persistently. So she turned around and said to me... "Prove to me. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"

I knew she would fight me before allowing me to leave, I'd been through it before. It still felt horrible fighting her again, though. I tried talking it out… but I couldn't think of any conversation topics that we were mutually interested in. She wouldn't want to listen anyway; we were furiously battling, and Toriel was ruthlessly harnessing her fire and throwing it in my general direction.

So I spared her, persevering. I definitely refused to fight.

The hellfire blew around me, with the atmosphere tense. I weaved and ran through the fire, amazed at how strong she was. But I was DETERMINED to make it through without causing any bloodshed. Toriel, my very own goatmom, wanted to kill me, didn't she? Most would die to an attack like this one. "Kill her." I thought through the depths of my mind. "She's a threat, you do realise that? It's only self-defence to slash her into pieces. She wants to kill you. So return the favour. ATTACK, Frisk." But I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill a monster. Not after what happened last time. I didn't want to kill anyone if I had to; actually, I didn't want to have to kill anyone full stop.

Toriel told me to fight or run away, clearly frustrated that I was defying what she prepared for. I did neither, choosing to spare her like my life depended on it. She couldn't attack me. The attacks went to my left and right alike. But she couldn't bring herself to kill me, to finish me off. And with my limbs hanging on a thread, with bruises all over my body, with cuts spreading like viruses… I stayed determined.

"I know you want to go home, but please, go upstairs now." she begged me, not wanting to let go. But if I did that, I couldn't redeem myself to the monsters I slaughtered in the last timeline. She told me that she'd take good care of me here, she asked me why I was making this so difficult.

Part of me wondered if I should tell her why I was doing this, why I was fighting to leave the RUINS and move away from the peaceful home I could stay in. But there was no reason to. I could escape, and they'd never need to know, right?

Finally, she gave in to my determination . "No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It wouldn't be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations… My loneliness… My fear… For you, my child, I will put them aside. If you truly wish to leave the RUINS, I will not stop you. However, when you leave… please do not come back. I hope you understand."

I went forward and gave her a hug… Toriel loved me. For the first time in my life, someone actually loved me, a chaotic murderer. And I was leaving her behind, all alone in her lonely house in an abandoned old town… I had to do it, but a hug was the least I can do for her!

So I walked through a long corridor, which featured an empty patch of grass much like the one Flowey featured on near the start, and went through the pillar, heading towards a new world and new adventures in the Underground.

Snowdin Town was my next destination. And with Snowdin, comes Sans the all-powerful, laser-summoning, reset-remembering monster, who happens to be the scariest being I've ever met.

And Papyrus, his brother, who he would die for.

Who he has died for.


	5. Sans Trust, part 1

Snowdin was freezing cold. The warmth was practically absent, and those who lived there couldn't be bothered by it.

Frisk wasn't resistant to the cold whatsoever, but they absently wandered away from the exit of the Ruins anyhow. They were so determined to go forward and free monsterkind, they totally forgot about the shadow that was stalking them at that moment in time.

Sans was the only monster who knew anything about the resets that plagued the timeline.

Once, when he was a very different monster in many regards, Sans was a brilliant scientist. He didn't work for the Royal Family, preferring to complete his own research in regards to science, but he was on very good terms with Alphys, the Royal Scientist, and they often collaborated on important projects due to their immense combined scientific knowledge.

What everybody didn't know about was his last project, that he worked on in the lab when he wasn't with Papyrus. Alphys had told him about a project she was working on at the time. The King needed 7 human souls to break the barrier and become a god, so she was studying the six traits humans could have; Determination, Bravery, Justice, Kindness, Patience, Integrity, and Perseverance. All humans had at least a bit of all of these, but their Determination was never high enough to cause any effects, other than seemingly causing their superior strength.

Curious, Alphys extracted the DETERMINATION from the six human souls they had through a Determination Extractor machine, and began to study it. She discovered the holder of all the DT would be given great strength, but there was more to it than that. It seemed to Alphys like anything could be done with DETERMINATION. It was a will. And as far as it was concerned, when there was a will, there was a way.

So she seeked out dying monsters. Once they were almost completely dead, they were injected with DETERMINATION. Their souls shattered to pieces, but through the incredible power of DETERMINATION, the monsters all melted, though, and fell into a terrible state. Despite the tragedy of the fallen monsters, this was an unprecedented scientific breakthrough. However when looking into the aftermath of the experiment, Alphys discovered that beneath the SOUL, there was another driving force. Asgore, using his outstanding ability to think of names, called it "Life Energy."

Life Energy was what gave Monster SOULs their ability to use magic (through Determination, Bravery, Justice, Kindness, Patience, Integrity, and Perseverance- although monsters still didn't know how to test their trait.) and gave them the energy to live on. it was what gave them their colour, for their respective trait. For humans, though, the colour was written deep into their SOUL anyhow, since their attack patterns, feelings, and personality were all based on their attribute.

So Alphys thought; "What if an object without Life Energy was injected with DETERMINATION?"

To find out, she borrowed a golden flower from Asgore's garden. An object without any life energy, she was sure. She injected some of the DETERMINATION she had gathered into the golden flower.

Within a week, the flower had escaped.

And around five days after the incident, Sans unknowingly woke up, ready for another day that he assumed would be exactly the same as the rest. What he didn't expect was for the loudspeakers Asgore had installed around the Underground to give everyone a message shortly after he had awakened. "All monster citizens of this Underground… please report to my castle as soon as possible. Thank you." The message was brief, but clear enough to understand.

So Sans waited for all the monsters in the small town of Snowdin to gather. They were all waiting for him; everyone there knew that he could teleport. So along with his little brother Papyrus, teleported over to Asgore's castle in New Home, where people started to arrive from the capital, then Hotland, then Waterfall, then Suntown, then Nightshard… soon everyone in the Underground was there, standing before Asgore, the King of all Monsters.

"Hello, everyone. I have an important announcement to make." Asgore looked nervous, but he also looked deliriously happy. "You will remember that five years ago, my son and... " he couldn't say it, not after everything he had done to their kind… "died tragically at the hands of the human beasts." The crowd nodded, remembering the reason why six human children had been murdered at their hands within five years. "I never thought this to be possible… but my son is back."

The crowd burst into wild frenzy, not having expected this to happen at all. They were cheering, their hope having been completely replenished. They were singing the praises of Asgore, the ruler of all the Underground, and his son, Asriel Dreemurr. This wasn't a day they thought they'd ever see, but it had happened. Asgore's son was back. The kingdom had a heir.

Sans was just as satisfied as the others, happy as ever after the announcement. He had been thinking that there was no hope for a while now, but with the return of Asriel came new hope for the kingdom. He went to the lab, deciding to do a day's research on Perseverance, a human attribute he was particularly familiar with. He felt like the sample he had was important; it was no secret that monsters knew next to nothing about Human souls, even with the huge Royal project on Determination.

The Soul of Perseverance had been the fourth human that fell into the Underground. When Sans found the human, he had been carefully studying the snow, and he asked Sans how the snow got there. Although the child was a human, Sans personally didn't believe that seven human souls could beat seven billion, even when harnessed by Asgore, so he didn't believe that violently declaring war on all of humankind would help anything. Anyway, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Sans replied with the truth; they had found H2O, frozen it, and then shovelled it into Snowdin to make it an individual environment. The Purple Human had then picked the snow up and asked if there were any labs around the town. Sans replied that he owned one.

Sans and the Purple Human worked for four days. In that time, Sans extracted Perseverance and asked about any effects that were related to his Perseverance. He told Sans about a power that allowed him to fight people who had sinned extremely impressively, but made him weak against the innocent. He called this "Karmic Retribution." Sans, too lazy to write the full name, called it "KARMA." Yet the actual concept was still the same. The strange thing was, it was more of an ability you'd expect from someone who would show JUSTICE, rather than PERSEVERANCE.

Then, Sans realised that Yellow is actually the opposite of Purple.

That was how Sans gave birth, figuratively of course, to the Opposing Powers theory. He knew that Yellow was the opposite of Purple in the color wheel. And the ability to Persevere, no matter what, and just keep going, coincided with the Judgement that wanted to deliver justice and end the pattern. In a way, they really were opposites.

He also knew that Orange was the opposite of Blue. There were two blues, which were both opposites of Orange in their own right. Patience was the ability to be incredibly patient, whereas the Brave rushed fist-first through all obstacles. Integrity was the power to stay true to yourself and be who you are, whereas Bravery was the ability to hold out and stay strong. Strangely, it seemed to Sans like the Orange human could tell when somebody was lying. It almost helped him escape from his death... at the hands of HIM. Both admirable qualities, but opposites nonetheless.

That surely meant that Kindness was the opposite of Determination. Which didn't sound good to Sans at all. Yet with the personality of Chara- who most people didn't know about, because they didn't have the heritage Sans had- it seemed to be likely.

The Purple Human soon left, saying that he had to go to return home, and persevere even in the face of danger. Sans understood the feeling the human felt, the desire to find your family in the face of the despair that could be just around the corner. And it was a feeling that was worse than death. So he let the Purple Human go, but not before extracting some more of his purple Perseverance in a tube to keep safe.

Later, Sans discovered that Gerson, the now-elderly ex-leader of the Royal Guard, had killed the human and seized his property. He felt sort of guilty not helping his lab partner, but it'd be treason to go against the Royal Guard in whatever the wanted. Anyway, the humans did lock them underground, so seven of their SOULS should be sufficient payback, right?

After his discovery, Sans began to look into the color palette further. There were three primary colours, Red (Determination), Blue (Patience/Integrity) and Yellow (Justice).

Bravery was the mix of Determination and Justice. Kindness was the mix of Justice and Integrity. Perseverance was the mix of Determination and Patience. Now that Sans thought about it, it made perfect sense. The Souls were coloured the way they were because of the similarities with the colour palette, and the abilities gained from the SOULS were from the opposite colour.

So Sans sat there, experimenting with Perseverance. He didn't know what do next. He'd figured out the Opposite Powers, but then he didn't have many resources to do anything with his information. All he had was the Perseverance from the fourth/fifth human to fall into the Underground. And he decided that, really, there was only one thing to do in this situation.

He would gain JUSTICE through PERSEVERANCE. And he would be strong enough to get rid of almost everyone who opposed him.

It turned out that HUMAN traits were far more complex than he could ever have expected.

However, the injection made Sans grow tired. And as he fell to sleep, he didn't notice the timeline being set back by six hours.

He didn't notice the DETERMINATION being used to twist time.


End file.
